1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits, and more specifically, the invention relates to circuits that respond to fault conditions.
2. Background Information
Off-line switching power supplies generally use a control loop for regulating an output parameter such as the output voltage(s) and or current(s). For safety reasons it is often necessary that these power supplies have a way to help protect the entire system in case of a fault condition where for example the regulation is lost or the power converter exceeds a temperature threshold. Otherwise, the output circuitry or the attached load or in worst case a person touching the output or power converter enclosure may be harmed under such a condition.
A loss of regulation or exceeding a temperature threshold, however, can have various causes in a power supply. Firstly, a loss of regulation may be caused by a defect component in the control loop. An example would be a faulty optical coupler typically used for coupling a feedback signal across the isolation barrier from the output or secondary back to the input or primary side of the power supply.
Secondly, a loss of regulation may be caused by an output overload condition or an output short circuit condition. In the case of an output overload condition, the output voltage drops below its regulation value once the power supply cannot deliver the requested power anymore. In the case of an output short circuit condition, the output voltage drops close to zero. In both cases the power demanded exceeds the capability of the power supply. The regulation is lost.
A loss of regulation can also occur during a normal power down, such as for example when the power supply is unplugged from the line, because once the alternating current (AC) input voltage is removed the input voltage to the power supply will eventually fall so low that the converter is unable to deliver the output power and the regulation will be lost. Another example for this last cause of lost regulation is a temporary sag in the AC or line input voltage. Under conditions where the AC voltage sags, the temperature of various components in the power converter typically come under additional thermal stress, which in turn can lead to individual components or the complete converter exceeding a safe temperature threshold value.